


【无授翻】No Line on the Horizon 消失的地平线

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Season One, Angst, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五月中旬某一日的早晨六点，Dean出现在Sam家门口，脸上挂着一个灿烂的笑脸。Sam意识到一定有什么不对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授翻】No Line on the Horizon 消失的地平线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Line on the Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96587) by Shtuff. 



标题：No Line on the Horizon 消失的地平线

作者：Shtuff

译者：ikerestrella

警告：主要角色死亡

分级：G

注释：AU，一章更，五月中旬某一日的早晨六点，Dean出现在Sam家门口，脸上挂着一个灿烂的笑脸。Sam意识到一定有什么不对。 和1x01相同，故事从Dean对Sam的一次意外拜访开始，但这次，Dean并不是要拉着Sam去找他们失踪的父亲。（主要角色死亡！再次提醒）

原文字数：9,642 译文字数：约17000字

[LOFTER](http://estrella1127.lofter.com/post/42688b_18fafa1)

* * *

 

1  
  
五月中旬某一日的早晨六点，Dean出现在Sam家门口，脸上挂着一个灿烂的笑脸。Sam意识到一定有什么不对。  
  
在过去的两年里，Dean都只是偶尔给Sam打打电话，现在却不远千里赶来加州，必然是发生了近乎于世界末日的大事。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”Sam脱口而出，在意识到自己的语气有多么冰冷之后，在心里暗暗对自己皱眉。  
  
当Dean开始倾吐自己关于来一次兄弟间增进感情的夏日公路旅行的计划时，Sam认为自己一定是在做梦。这听起来太疯狂了。这真的很疯狂。Sam第一想法是Dean一定是患了脑震荡或是喝得太多。但是Dean却步伐稳健，声音清晰正常，尽管从他嘴里说的东西是那么的怪异。  
  
在确定他的哥哥神志清醒，并且对自己说的话很认真之后，Sam开始考虑Jessica，他们刚刚同租的公寓，以及他刚得到的一家有名的法律公司的实习机会。他告诉Dean他已经有了自己的生活，不能就因为自己很久不见面的大哥觉得有点寂寞，就这么不顾一切地离开。  
  
Dean狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，Sam几乎向后退了一步。他哥哥的眼里有一种在他记忆里从未见过的情绪，那让他感到有些害怕，甚至超过了他愿意承认的程度。   
  
“相信我，Sammy，这很重要。”Dean很坚持，Sam强忍着不对哥哥翻白眼——他可不确定三个月的公路旅行能比同龄人千方百计想要得到的实习机会更重要。  
  
“只是占用你生命中的三个月而已，Sammy，又不会要你的命。”Dean态度丝毫没有变得温和。Sam并不走心地纠正着Dean对自己的昵称，他们到现在为止已经为这个问题兜兜转转了整整一个小时，Sam已经懒得争吵。  
  
Dean听到他的“是Sam”后露出得意的笑脸，乘着胜势，又继续追逼着。

  
“你要是不来会后悔的。”Dean说这句话时语气很诚挚，让Sam差点多想了一下。很久没有见到Dean这么严肃了，他那绿色眼眸里敏锐尖利的目光比起他那不吉利的话语更让人不安。  
  
Sam仍然有些怀疑不定，因为Dean从来不会毫无理由地去做一件事，虽然他总是想要别人以为是这样。而他行事背后的理由往往不会太好。他将这个观点给Dean重述了一次，但像往常一样，Dean以刻薄的讽刺回击了过来。现在，Sam只差一点就想将自己的哥哥从公寓里扔出去了。Jessica终于不再装作在厨房里什么都没听见，选择和Dean站在了同一阵线，坚持认为Sam应该和Dean走，享受几个月与哥哥在一起的公路时光，毕竟一旦法律学校开始上课，这样的机会就不多了。  
  
Sam从来没法否认Jessica说的任何事，即使他认为她是个“叛徒”，即使哥哥胜利的坏笑那么恼人。所以他痛苦地长叹一口气，然后屈服了。Dean热情地将手臂搭在Sam肩膀上，向他露出一个兆瓦级明亮的灿烂微笑，一边向Sam打趣道“我就知道你一定会答应”，一边告诉Jessica她能够放Sam离开是件多么伟大的事。  
  
Sam仍然觉得有什么事不对，但他努力想要摆脱心里的不安。这多半只是自己的想象：Dean只是想要多些时间与自己的弟弟增进感情罢了，能有什么问题呢？毕竟，Dean可是那个真正照顾他长大的人。   
  
“没事”，Sam安慰自己说，“不会有什么事。”  
  
他早该明白的啊。  
  
  
  
2   
  
Dean挑选了音乐，不知为什么，Sam没有任何抱怨。  
  
他们循环播放了五盘卡带，然后Dean又重新开始播放，嘴里跟着Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Kansas以及一些其他Sam根本懒得去了解的歌手的音乐哼着歌。他不记得是从什么时候开始，Dean开始穿皮夹克，开始听经典摇滚乐。仿佛突然从某一天起，这些东西就成了Dean本性的一部分，仿佛没有这五盘卡带，没有皮夹克，没有Impala，Dean就不再是Dean了。  
  
Sam在确保Dean不会发现的时候悄悄地看他，仔细地观察哥哥的变化：Dean老了一些，眼睛比起两年前更明亮了。事实上，Sam从未见过Dean如此有活力。他的哥哥跟随着音乐按着节奏拍打着方向盘，有时轻轻哼唱，有时放开嗓门引吭高歌。Sam摇了摇头：他以前从没见过Dean在父亲不在时自己驾驶Impala，可Dean却比父亲在的时候更加自由自在。  
  
就像这辆车本来就该属于他一样。  
  
公路在他们前方无限绵延，震耳欲聋的音乐声在耳边回响，让Sam不再去想，他们的父亲在哪里，为什么哥哥选择在这个时候开始这一切，以及哥哥有什么意图。他问哥哥他们的目的地在哪，但不管他以什么措辞提出这个问题，哥哥总是只是以一个耸肩作为回答，所以最后，他放弃了询问。  
  
“只是好好休息一下，享受生活而已，Sammy。”Sam再次纠正他的昵称，但Dean的歌声太大，没有听到他的话。  
  
Sam白了Dean一眼，不再纠缠这个问题。  
  
他们越过了几条州界线，穿过了几座森林，驶过几片旷野，经过了几个能看到妇女在古老前廊织衣的古雅别致的山村小镇，然后向东方驶进，参观了一些似乎并没什么意义的地方。不知道为什么，他们丝毫没有在拉斯维加斯逗留，倒是专门驻足，参观了世界上最大的毛线球。  
  
Sam不明白，一段时间后，也不再尝试去明白。  
  
Dean做事从来没什么道理。  
  
不过，当他的哥哥抬头看着那个愚蠢的毛线球时，眼里却又露出了那种奇怪的情绪。  
  
Sam多希望自己能够知道那种情绪到底是什么。  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
五月飞逝，六月到来。Dean看上去比以往更疲惫了，Sam有一丝担忧。  
  
他常向Dean询问是不是有事，总是得到“只是没睡好而已”的解释，这再怎么说让他有些沮丧。当他不依不饶时，Dean会给他一个笑脸，然后轻轻摇头，但眼里却没有应有的笑意。  
  
“没什么事，Sammy，别担心，我很好。”Sam第一次因为心烦意乱，而没有去纠正Dean的昵称。  
  
每当Dean声称自己很好时，他其实和“好”根本沾不上边。Sam很清楚，他的哥哥昨天睡得跟块石头一样，甚至早上很早就起来了。Sam选择不再继续深究，心里清楚这是一场自己赢不了的战役。况且，在经历了两周阴雨绵绵的天气之后，今天终于盼来了艳阳——要是因为一场争吵影响了这美好的天气，实在是太可惜了。  
  
Sam比以前观察Dean的次数更多了，他开始注意到了一些以前一直没能注意到的事：  
  
Dean的皮肤比以前更苍白了。  
  
他似乎比自己记忆中更瘦了。  
  
他的头发比两年前短了很多。  
  
这些零零散散的细微变化凑在一起，在Sam心中整合成了一个不好的想法。而这种想法一旦诞生，便一直纠缠着Sam，让他无法安宁。他们驰骋千里，将零星分布的路标甩在身后。Sam一直在疑虑着，担心着，看着Dean日益消瘦。他的哥哥仍然时常能让他感到开心，但是好奇与焦虑却常让他夜不能寐地望着天花板，罗列着所有可能发生在哥哥身上的事，无法正常入眠。  
  
当他们在蜿蜒的小路边吃着简易的晚餐时，他还注意到，Dean的食欲不如从前了。他那从来都饥肠辘辘的哥哥，只点了一个汉堡，拒绝了啤酒和薯条。他只给了女服务员一个有些沧桑的微笑，不再像以前一样令人神魂颠倒。他吃东西的时候，总是小口地细嚼，而不是像他往常那样，大口地畅享。  
  
在那一刻，Sam确定，世界末日真的要来了。  
  
他坐在那里看着Dean看了很久，Dean注意到了他的目光，疑惑地皱着眉头，抬起头来：“老兄，怎么了，我脸上有东西？”  
  
“你是不是生病了？”  
  
这是Sam心中的第一个想法。他只是在开玩笑，但不知道为什么，Dean并没有对他白眼相待，甚至没有露出一个微笑。  
  
“吃你的东西吧，Sammy。”他指了指Sam满满的没怎么动的盘子，然后埋下头继续吃着自己简单的食物。  
  
Sam用了一个小时以及吃完半盘食物的时间才意识到，Dean没有对自己的问题说“不”。  
  
可能的情况越来越少了，而Sam的恐惧逐渐增加。  
  
  
  
  
4   
  
Dean在他的行李袋里藏了两个药丸瓶。  
  
Sam原本是因为自己的剃须刀坏掉，来找寻Dean的剃须刀，却意外发现了它们。当他的手触碰到药瓶时，咯咯作响的声音吓得他差点直跳脚。他很快恢复了平静，庆幸了很久哥哥外出买早餐而没有在这里看到他娇气十足的行为。他又一次摸索瓶子，小心翼翼地将它们拿出来，仿佛他手里抓着并非两个不值一提的塑料容器瓶，而是一条巨大的蛇。  
  
药瓶是浅橙色的，半满，上面整齐地贴着标签，似乎是在光荣自豪地宣示着一个医生的名字。  
  
处方药瓶。  
  
Sam的胃一阵绞痛。他瘫坐在离他最近的椅子里，直直地盯着瓶子，眼里全是恐惧和震惊。“处方”意味着Dean去看了医生，而这个事实意味着问题非常严重。对于Winchester家的人来说，医生是他们所能想到的最后的出路，只会在其他路都走不通的时候才会向他们寻求帮助。通常，Winchester家人只会在死神敲门、镰刀逼近的时候才会在医院挂号。  
  
Sam双手颤抖地举起了瓶子，仔细查看标签。其中一个看上去像是某种类型的止痛药，另一种应该来自国外。Sam的双腿摇晃着，努力地记忆着标签上的内容，然后把瓶子塞回他发现它们的地方，希望Dean不会发现它们被人动过。  
  
不到五分钟，Dean哼着Metallica乐队的歌曲回到了房间。他手里举着包，明亮地咧着嘴笑着，看上去完全就像一个圣诞节的孩子。“我买到了一些超赞的多拿滋，哥们。有撒了糖屑的还有——Sam？”只是一眨眼的功夫，Dean的笑容便消失不见，担忧地皱起眉头。Sam有些心不在焉地想着，自己的表情该是什么样子，竟然引起Dean这样强烈的反应。  
  
“我没事。”Sam决定不就药瓶的事与Dean对质。先做好调查，再展开战役。就像一次猎魔行动一样。  
  
Dean抬起一只眉，将多拿滋扔在桌上。“你确定？你的脸色好像不太好。不会是因为我们昨天吃的玉米卷有什么问题吧？”Dean一脸慌张，揉着自己的胃。Sam努力地保持着自己的理智，摇了摇头。  
  
“不是，我只是没睡好而已。”他刻意地将Dean之前用过的理由抛了回去。Dean挑起了另一只眉，告诉Sam自己并没有忽略这一点。  
  
“噢，就凭你打呼的动静，就知道你好得不得了。”  
  
“我才不打呼，”Sam嘟囔道，一只手摩擦着自己的下巴。粗糙的胡渣刮擦着它的手指，提醒着他，他仍然需要剃须。“另外，你还能醒着听到我打呼？你睡得像块石头一样。”  
  
Dean摇了摇头，缓慢地走向放多拿滋的口袋，翻找着纸巾，拿出了几个多拿滋。  
  
“你吵得我睡不着，老兄，你太闹了。”  
  
就像以前一样，他们仍然回避着真正的问题。Sam努力克制着，让自己不至于冲上去抓住Dean的肩膀狠狠摇晃他，直到他吐露关于药片的真相为止。他叹了口气，走向浴室，并顺途不顾Dean的抗议从他的床上抓走了他的剃须刀。  
  
“我要剃胡子。”  
  
“用我的剃须刀？没门。”  
  
“我的坏掉了。”  
  
“那就自己去买个新的。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
Dean禁不住懊恼地嘟囔起来，最终还是服了输，轻蔑地大声咀嚼多拿滋。Sam微笑着，满意地接受这难得的胜利，然后进入了浴室。当他关上门的那一刻，重担再一次落在了他的身上。镜子里的他脸色苍白，眼神疲惫，头发蓬乱，连他自己都快认不出来了。  
  
怪不得Dean进门时那么吃惊，Sam现在的样子比Dean还要糟糕。  
  
Sam叹着气，向自己脸上泼洒着冷水，思考着自己要怎样在Dean不知情的情况下进行自己的调查。  
  
最后，他想出的最满意的计划是，等到Dean熟睡后将自己锁在浴室里，带上笔记本电脑（真庆幸他说服了Dean允许自己将它带上）和那些药瓶。Sam一个人坐在瓷砖地板上，周围的寂静令人窒息。他的手指飞速地掠过键盘，迫切地想要找出发生在哥哥身上的秘密。  
  
第一个调查证实了他早先关于止痛药的结论。第二个调查发现那种药可以用来预防恶心、眩晕以及严重头痛。  
  
Sam向后倒下，头碰撞到了门，发出低沉的撞击声。疼痛感像是木头尖锐的边缘刺向头皮那么剧烈，而他却并不排斥，因为这样的疼痛能让他从即将把他生吞活剥，贯穿他五脏六腑的恐惧中得以分心。  
  
Dean病了。  
  
他终于找到了答案，可却丝毫没有放松的感觉，谜底带来的不是终止，而是更深更深的谜团。  
  
不过，他还是坚定地合上了笔记本。调查到现在就结束了，虽然拼图仍少了几块，但他不认为自己真的能够承受事情的全部真相。  
  
至少现在还不能。  
  
  
  
  
5  
  
在六月最盛的时节，Sam得知Dean即将离世。  
  
“脑瘤？什么意思？”他跟着Dean走出了Impala，走向无人的高速路，沉重、决绝地将门猛然关上。  
  
Dean向前走了好几码路才停下。Sam的目光如匕首般锋利，直直地看着Dean弯曲的肩膀，他怨恨看到自己的哥哥那么渺小，那么苍白，那么病弱，那么苍老却又那么年轻。  
  
“我不知道这有什么难理解的，Sammy。我还以为你是我们两个中较聪明的那个。  
  
Sam的下颚因为咬牙而变得生疼。这当然很难理解。Winchester家人不会因脑瘤而死，他们只会牺牲，他们以守卫者的方式死去，他们以战士的方式死去，他们在行动中死去——救人，猎魔，与邪恶作战。他们绝不会像普通人那样，因为癌症这种平常的原因缓慢地死去。  
  
他们绝不会这样死去。  
  
“医生说，做手术也治不好了。”  
  
Sam想让Dean闭嘴。他多希望自己不曾打破砂锅问到底，因为秘密比起真相来说要容易承受得多。“医生说我还有八个月可活……五个月之前说的。”Dean倾了倾头，看着缀满云彩的天空。Sam多庆幸哥哥没有转过身来，不然这一切会更难以承受。  
  
“我做过化疗，还有其他东西，反正就是那一套玩意。都没用。”  
  
这样，头发变短的问题就可以解释了。  
  
Sam想着自己的哥哥秃头的样子，差点笑了出来，但他知道，如果他笑出声，在两秒钟之内，笑声会立马变成啜泣。不管怎样，这都没什么好笑的。  
  
“所以……你还能到……八月？”  
  
Dean长长地叹了口气，持续而绵长。Sam忍不住想，生命是不是会随着每一次呼吸慢慢地消逝。微风轻扫过公路，不断拨动着他们的衣服，似乎是在唤着他们去往别处。有那么一瞬间，Sam真的希望风能将他吹走，吹到一个遥远的地方，在那里，他的哥哥不会死亡，爸爸不曾离开，再没有人需要被独留在世上，面对一个人的生活。  
  
“是的。八月末，秋天之前我就该走了。”Dean终于转过身来，眼睛空洞——那样的明亮，那样的金绿，而现在，这一切在Dean的脸上，都那么陌生。唯一熟悉的，只有那件牢固地安卧在他肩膀上的皮夹克。  
  
最初的震惊渐渐消逝，而愤怒却悄悄取代了它留下的位置。这就是Sam讨厌他哥哥的地方。他永远在向自己隐瞒着什么。永远都有他不愿意说，不愿意做，不愿意接受的事。这就是Dean的一贯作风——毫无预兆地出现在弟弟的门前，像是心血来潮地提出来一次兄弟俩的夏日旅行，真实原因却是在自己死前与弟弟再多待那么一些时间。  
  
Sam多希望自己能够为此而怨恨Dean。  
  
“你怎么能这样？”愤怒在Sam胸腔中翻涌膨胀，深扎进手掌的指甲、僵硬的肩膀无一不在表明着这样的怒意。他自己都不知道到底是在控诉Dean什么。太多太多的话想说，却一下子胡乱交杂在一起，堵住了喉咙。  
  
你怎么能这样？让我又再次爱你，让我又再次希望你出现在我生活中？你怎么能将这一切又夺走？你怎么能隐瞒我？  
  
最后，Dean的眼睛里除了接受一切的麻木之外，终于涌现出了其它东西，尽管仍然带着抹不掉的疲惫。“我只是想和自己的弟弟多呆一点时间，这有什么不对吗，Sam？我不希望我对你最后的回忆，就是你冲着爸爸大吼，然后砸上门，登上去斯坦福的大巴！这点要求，难道太过分呢了吗？”  
  
Sam没办法回答，他不知道答案，也不想知道答案。答案该是否定的，因为Dean是他的哥哥——Dean就是一切。可是答案又不该是否定的，因为现在他已经有Jessica，有斯坦福，有法律学校了——Dean不再是一切。可是，答案也永远不会是肯定的。他不会那么无情。他不是他们的父亲。他绝不会就这么从家里离开，头也不回。但是，这很痛苦，比想象中还要痛苦，他并不确定。母亲死的时候自己还太小，还不会悲伤，而自那之后，他还没失去过任何人。  
  
Sam感到迷惑而受挫，他用自己多年来积累的经验回避了问题。“这不是关键。关键是你打算什么时候告诉我，Dean。或者说，你到底有没有打算告诉我？”  
  
Dean的身体缩了一下，闪躲的目光中里像是筑起了巍巍城墙，阻碍着通往内心深处的路。“我当然打算告诉你！”  
  
“什么时候呢？”Sam几乎是尖叫道，出神地想着这里应该是举办尖叫比赛最好的地方了，因为没人能听到他们。或许这就是为什么Dean把车开到这里来的原因。他那傻哥哥从来都不会做没有理由的事。  
  
“再晚点！“Dean大声回道，但音量远远不能与Sam的匹敌。几秒钟之后，他的斗争姿态渐渐消失，就像他即将慢慢逝去的生命，取而代之的是挫败，“再晚点……到了快要结束的时候。”  
  
“等你把我送回斯坦福之后，对吗？”Sam控诉着，因为哥哥突然的示弱而有些动摇，但却不愿意停止这场斗争，“你打算怎么办，Dean？把我送回我的地方，向我告别，然后再找个汽车旅馆死去？这就是你的计划？”  
  
Dean的身体再次缩了一下，比上一次更加剧烈。Sam感觉他的心下沉到了腹部，“你打算一个人死去。”他轻声说着，意识到了这个可怕的事实。  
  
Dean试图无所谓地耸耸肩，但由于他的肩膀太过于僵硬而没有成功。“所以呢？我没觉得有什么大不了的，Sammy。死了就是死了。不管是一个人死在汽车旅馆还是看着你在一边抓狂，结局都是一样的。”  
  
“Dean……”Sam话说到一半，便哽咽地出不了声。他的怒气全部消散了，隐隐作痛的悲伤占据了它留下的空洞与裂缝。Dean一个人躺在某个简陋的汽车旅馆里，在令人心生寒意的寂静中咽下自己最后一口气的场景几乎让他快要落泪。  
  
“我很抱歉，Sammy。”Dean的语气很轻，Sam几乎听不到。但当它们轻轻拂过Sam耳畔时，却像是利刃一样直捅Sam的内心。“我不想让你以这种方式知道。”  
  
“我一点也不在乎这个！”，Sam的话语中爆发出激烈的情绪，声音大得将鸟儿从旷野上惊走，在空中呱呱大叫。Dean眨了眨眼，吃惊地睁大双眼望着Sam，露出震惊而不知所措的神情。  
  
Sam向前走了两步，拉近他们之间的距离，继续道，“你不会一个人死去，你听到我说的了吗？你不会一个人死去。”  
  
“Sammy……”  
  
“不用再说了。我会陪着你的，Dean。直到最后。你是我的哥哥，我绝对不会离开你，我绝对不会像爸爸一样离开你。”  
  
Dean抽搐了一下，眼睛睁得更大了，眸色变成了明亮的绿，“你……你怎么知道？”  
  
Sam摇了摇头，发出一声苦笑，“侥幸猜中，”他哭笑不得地喃喃道。  
  
Dean叹了口气，望向远方，“我做化疗做了很长一段时间。我想留住他。当我冲出医院时，我发现了停在停车场的Impala，而武器却都不见了。”Sam立即在心里暗暗发誓，下次见到父亲时一定要杀了他，至少得把他揍出几分人性来。“他打电话来问我有没有事，我骗了他，告诉他问题都解决了。”接着他又耸了耸肩，疲态尽显。Dean看上去那么渺小，将自己包裹在痛苦与苦难之中。突然一下，Sam觉得再也不能承受。  
  
他向前迈了三步，用双臂抱紧了Dean。Dean不满地咕哝着表示抗议，着急地想要避免即将到来的煽情片里才出现的场景。可是Sam却抱得很紧，“你这个混蛋。为什么老是觉得自己不重要？为什么老是觉得我们不会担心你？”  
  
“Sammy……”  
  
“闭上嘴听我说，Dean。”Sam终于结束了这令人有些尴尬的拥抱——他们从来没有经历过这样温馨动人的场景——但却仍没有放开紧紧攫住Dean肩膀的双手。“你来我家找我，带着我上路，而现在你身边只有我。我哪里也不会去，我们一起解决这件事。”  
  
“不，Sam。”Dean神情坚决，声音中却有几分屈从，而他的眼神近似于恳求。“没办法解决。爸爸已经试过了。顺其自然吧，好吗？答应我你能顺其自然。”  
  
“Dean……”  
  
“答应我。”这是命令，而不是请求。Sam不情愿地屈服了。  
  
“我答应你。”  
  
Dean笑了，这是几周来第一次，Dean的笑意到达了他的眼睛里。  
  
可是Sam却只觉得空落。  
  
  
  
  
6   
  
Dean常常说话。  
  
他们的对话基本没有中断——通常只有一个人在说话，因为Sam很满意自己只是静静坐着，当一个倾听者。他不记得Dean什么时候像现在这样爱说话过，至少是真的在说一些有价值的东西。现在，他的哥哥心中不再有任何束缚，这让他能够自由自在地说任何他想说的东西。  
  
当他们穿梭过森林与伊利诺斯州的平原时，Dean开始谈论他们的母亲，脸上带着哀伤的笑容。当他们驶进印第安纳州时，他改变了话题，开始谈起父亲——终于有一次，他不再伪装自己，声音里全是被抛弃的痛苦。Dean装作没有看到方向盘上Sam煞白的指节。在肯塔基的一片蓝草田中央，Dean回忆起他们的童年，谈论起那些在悲惨的境遇中掺杂的极少的美好回忆。在田纳西州边境的密西西比河畔，Dean的记忆盘旋于这两年Sam不在的日子，简略地叙说着在没有Sam作为后盾的日子里，自己在猎魔行动中的每次挂彩，每道淤痕、每条裂口以及每一次剧烈的疼痛。  
  
说得差不多了，他开始让Sam招供，告诉自己有关斯坦福与Jessica的一切。Sam发现自己几乎吐露了所有事——他有些吃惊，Dean是那么专注地听着自己唠叨大学生活、宿舍生活以及书呆子一样的朋友，在第一次问到有关Jessica的时候，他又是那么紧张。Sam的话语常让Dean开怀大笑，可那笑声却让Sam感到震颤。他努力地欺骗自己，告诉自己，哥哥并没有随着日子的推进一天天地变得苍白和疲惫。  
  
还是单纯地谈话吧，不要去想其他。这样来得更容易。  
  
他们谈论了很多Sam做梦都想不到他们会说的事，Sam常因Dean话语中出其不意的深度而感到吃惊。  
  
“你知道吗，Sammy，我还是个小孩时，经常在想，要是我随着河水漂流，它会把我带到哪里。”  
  
“有时候你也要体谅爸爸，Sammy，因为一旦他完成了他愚蠢的探险之旅，他就会后悔没有留下来了。你可别把他猎杀了或是怎样了啊，哥们。你会后悔的。”  
  
“我们回去的时候去看看大峡谷吧。我一直很想去那里。就是想亲自验证一下水是不是真的能够穿透那么深的土地。”  
  
“你找到你离开家时想要得到的一切了吗，Sammy？阳光明媚的加州是不是有你想要的一切？”  
  
“并不完全是，Dean。”  
  
“没想到啊。平凡是一个相对的概念，Sammy，每个人都有自己的定义。而每个人的内心深处，其实或多或少都是个怪物。”  
  
Dean不停地说着，Sam一次次地发现Dean内心全新的层面。他开始思考，死亡是否给了Dean一种全新的智慧，或者那种智慧其实一直都在，只是Dean一直没有时间去发掘它。看到这样成熟的Dean是件奇怪的事，但这样的他却非常迷人，Sam发现自己很珍视这样的Dean。他以前总是以为Dean只是个头脑简单，知足常乐的粗人。  
  
他错了。  
  
他不止一次地想过，要是他从来未曾登上那辆去往斯坦福的大巴，他就不会到了这么晚的时候才发现这一切。  
  
  
  
  
7   
  
六七月交替的时候，Sam带着Dean去了海边。  
  
卡罗莱纳州凉爽的海风吹拂着他们的脸庞。他们下了车，慢慢接近沙滩。太阳慵懒地躲在了云朵后面，不愿示人。沙滩上很寂静，几乎空无一人。Dean毫不犹豫脱下了靴子和袜子，跌跌撞撞地走向沙滩。海浪温柔地拍打着海岸，Sam看着自己的哥哥被和水平面差不多高度的沙堆绊倒，心里觉得好笑，却又有些苦涩。  
  
Sam加入了Dean，不过没有Dean的遭遇那么狼狈。他看着咧开嘴满意笑着的Dean，脸上露出了安静的微笑，“哥们，我真想念大海。”  
  
“是啊。你还记得不记得上一次你来海滩的情景？”  
  
“那时我十岁，你还记得吗？”  
  
Dean依稀记起那个靠海的小屋，那段父亲不在的日子。但是Sam摇了摇头，想要听Dean讲述这个故事。  
  
“爸爸和他的朋友去打猎了，于是我们就住在他朋友的小木屋里。爸爸告诉我千万不要接近大海，但是我常坐在沙滩上，一坐就是好几个小时，什么都不做，光是看着大海。你知道地平线吗？”Dean举起一只手，指着海天交汇处那道灰白的线迹。“以前我常想，真不知道要游多远才能碰到它。我以为天堂就在那个地方，每天晚上太阳就在那里睡觉。”Dean摇了摇头，轻声笑了笑，“很傻对吧？我真是个古怪的小孩。”  
  
Sam有些吃惊，转过头去望向地平线。这时太阳终于从云堆里探出了头，低下身子探看着世间万物，地平线在太阳光辉的照耀下像是要燃烧起来，闪烁着明亮金灿的光。Sam几乎惊诧得忘记了呼吸。这是他这段时间内见过最美的景致。  
  
他转向头，却看见Dean用充满敬畏的目光凝视着那条闪烁的线迹。他终于明白了，他的哥哥有什么不同于往常的地方。  
  
Dean很平静。  
  
或许是在看过无数次医生，做过无数次化疗，吃了无数的药丸，承受了无数次背弃后，他的哥哥终于获得了平静，从容淡然地接受了一切，并且无比地珍惜这难得的超脱。现在的他，似乎身上都散发着光亮——说不清这光亮是什么，但却让人难以忽略。  
  
仿佛是听到了他的心声似的，一阵光芒突然从海平面跃起，映入了Dean的双眸。有那么一分钟的时间，Sam觉得自己真的看到了天堂，看到了铺满黄金的大道。这一切美得让人心痛，泪水在Sam的眼眶中聚集成流，模糊了他的视线。他不得不强迫自己转过头去，害怕Dean发现自己的异常。  
  
Dean短暂地扫视了Sam一眼，但很快他的注意力便重新被碧海蓝天吸引。  
  
Sam努力克制着自己的情绪，却没法不去想，过不了多久，Dean就将去到一个自己没有办法跟随的地方。这和登上大巴去斯坦福的分别不同，这种分别会让他的内心千疮百孔，永远无法愈合。当他重新将视线转移到地平线时，他不仅看到了天堂的美丽景象，也看到了失去Dean之后自己的生活，尽管他是那么地不愿去想象。  
  
这让他的心中又苦又甜，他的痛苦，和哥哥的安宁。  
  
Sam想知道，当哥哥看向天堂时，他看到了什么。  
  
  
  
  
8   
  
Dean的情况时好时坏。  
  
Sam通常在自己起床时就能辨别这是怎样的一天。好的时候，他会看到Dean还熟睡着，虽然看上去不那么平静，但依然温和，没有痛苦的神色；坏的时候，他会看到Dean弓着身子在马桶边将自己前夜的晚饭全部吐了出来，或是靠在洗脸池边吞咽着药丸，然后虚弱地揉按着额头，想要缓解折磨人的头疼——他的额头上全是汗水，他的眼里净是血丝，在他那几乎是煞白的脸上闪烁着憔悴的绿。  
  
就算是这样，每天早上，都仍可以看到Dean微笑——有时他的笑灿烂明媚，有时却哀伤而颤抖。好的时候，他在Sam轻摇唤醒他的时候微笑；坏的时候，他在Sam蹲在他身边按摩他的背部直到他停止呕吐时微笑。  
  
Sam说不清楚，自己到底是讨厌还是喜欢这些微笑。  
  
情况不好时，Dean会很疲惫，迷糊，被疼痛感与恶心感弄得一团糟，这时他会不情愿地让Sam驾驶，却在Sam一次次撞向凹坑时不停地发牢骚。Sam嘟囔着道歉，偶尔也尖酸地回击，直到Dean终于靠着窗户入睡。他睡得很熟，连Sam没能及时躲过路上的一个大坑而让他的头狠狠砸向窗户时都没醒来。  
  
有时，Sam会去检查，确定他仍在呼吸，努力让自己感觉不是在看着一具尸体。  
  
情况不错的时候呢，Dean会充满生机与活力，看上去就像健康人一样。他不停地踩着油门，直到Impala达到最高速度，然后跟着任意一张卡带哼着歌，完全不在意车窗外呼啸而过的世界，Sam努力地让自己不去担心生命危险这回事。  
  
Sam喜欢Dean情况好的时候，那样的Dean比他以前见过的任何时候都要自由。他们从不谈论猎魔、鬼魂和恶魔——虽然Dean仍然喜欢在枕头下放一把小刀，他们也仍然习惯在门口及窗沿撒上盐再入睡——终于有一次，那些超自然的邪恶势力再也和他们无关。他甚至想，会不会是上帝在关照他们，决定给他们这最后几个月，享受只属于彼此的兄弟时光。  
  
当他向Dean谈论起这个想法时，没想到竟得到了Dean肯定的反应。  
  
“这个嘛，Sammy，被困在一所除了天花板之外什么都没有的医院，身边围着一群和‘火辣’完全沾不上边的护士，会给你提供很多空闲时间，去思考上帝、死亡这些事情。我寻思，能够像这样平静地死去并且有足够的时间去安排每一件事情，其实是一种馈赠，你明白吗？我觉得，说不定我真有一点相信上帝。也许只是一点。”  
  
Sam被他话语中的讽刺逗乐了，Dean也露出牙齿微笑。这是他们最好的日子之一。  
  
急转突变的情况让人觉得难以接受——有时Dean会好转，有时会恶化，有时又起伏不定。Sam永远不知道第二天起床时将面对的是哪一种情况，但他正慢慢地学习着不去想这一切。Dean仍然是Dean，只是状态不好时他需要Sam的一些帮助。Sam比他想象中更容易地进入了照顾者的角色。  
  
像这样照顾着Dean的感觉，其实不错。  
  
时光一天天飞逝，Sam越发熟练地照顾自己的哥哥，而哥哥也逐渐开始接受Sam的帮助，他终于不在被呕吐折磨得身心憔悴时将蹲在浴室地板上安抚自己的弟弟推到一边。他不再因需要依赖Sam而不满，因为他已经眩晕地没办法自己行走。  
  
这种感觉很痛苦，令人沮丧，却又那么值得。他们俩都说不清楚自己到底是什么感受。  
  
但至少他们拥有彼此。  
  
对于现在来说，这便已经足够。  
  
  
  
  
9   
  
七月接近尾声时，Sam带着Dean去看了大峡谷。  
  
时间如同白驹过隙，Sam极力地想要抓住每一秒，想让时间走得慢一点。可时间的步伐却不不由人为，所以现在，他们终于到了这个时候——只剩一个月，却还有那么多话想说，那么多事想做。  
  
Dean下了车，双腿有些颤巍。他很疲惫，脸色苍白，头痛一日比一日剧烈。但在终于见到他说了好几个月的大峡谷时，他的眼睛终于闪烁了一下。  
  
“快看，Sammy。”他拖着自己虚弱的身躯走向栏杆，尽情观赏着火红的岩石和土地里深刻的裂缝，凹凸不平，破旧残缺，就像是一道道伤疤。“看上去这里像是存在了几千年一样，就像大海。”  
  
Sam轻哼，表示同意，然后也走过来靠在了栏杆边。他认真而有些小心地向下望着，越来越深，越来越深，直到他感到有些眩晕。他向后退了一步，努力地抛掉脑海中“要是从这摔下去会是什么感觉”的想法，甩了甩头，想要摆脱突然涌入的眩晕感。Dean看着Sam的反应，得意地坏笑着。Sam做好了即将被戏谑的准备。  
  
“还是怕高啊，Sammy？”  
  
“不是，只是怕掉下去。”  
  
Dean听到这句话，顿了一下，然后沉思着重新望向围栏远处，“是啊，这里离谷底有好长一段距离，对吧？”Dean轻描淡写地说。  
  
但Sam却强迫自己保持冷静，他可不愿意成为自己幼稚的哥哥不断戏弄的对象。  
  
“你要是从这边上掉下去，一定会被摔成个巨大的肉饼的，哥们。我打赌，你一定会被摔得像块馅饼一样扁平。”Dean几乎是疯狂地大笑了起来，Sam却被这描述吓得有些发抖。  
  
“这一点都不好笑，Dean。”  
  
“拜托，这还不好笑？人高马大惹人烦的Sammy竟然恐高。真是迫不及待地想要让你女朋友知道。”  
  
“你敢！”Sam喊叫道。  
  
Dean邪恶地笑了，“我还真敢。而且我在想，人高马大惹人烦的小Sammy还怕什么？蛇？蜘蛛？老鼠？黑暗？”  
  
“闭嘴，”Sam表面虽然在抱怨，但心里却有些喜悦，因为这是他们这段时间里最正常的时候了。这让人很容易忘记，或许Dean已经活不到能够向Jessica揭Sam老底的时候了。  
  
要是他能不一直提醒自己该多好。  
  
Sam没能控制住，脸上的微笑悄悄地溜走了。随后，Dean脸上的笑容也逐渐消失。Sam的表情提醒了他，自己已经没多少时间了。  
  
“拜托，老兄，干吗破坏兴致？真好奇你这样伤秋悲月的人是怎么交到的朋友，真是像个小女孩一样。”  
  
“Dean……”  
  
Dean抬起一双手，“打住，别再来煽情片那一套了，懂了吗？我们现在可是在大峡谷，快找点乐子做。”  
  
让Sam没想到的是，他们真的找到了不少乐子。Dean成功地将Sam骗上了天空步道 **（Skywalk，大峡谷著名观景点——译者注）** ，Sam只在那里呆了两秒钟就逃了回来。Dean一直不停地用这件事嘲笑他，他都不知道这到底有什么意义——仅用一块玻璃把你和外面几千里的高空隔开，实在是太愚蠢了。Dean将Sam从桥上拉回来，戏谑地叫他“胆小鬼”以及其他不带善意的绰号，然后把他带到栏杆边，让他不要向下看。  
  
Sam听了他的话。之后，他被在万里无云的蓝天映衬下火红山峰的美景惊呆了，“噢……”  
  
Dean轻叹，以示认同。“不是开玩笑。我认为水可能真的能在土地上留下裂痕。”  
  
“不可思议。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“你有没有想过，这一切都是被创造出来的？”  
  
“像是被上帝创造出来的？”  
  
“呃……差不多。”  
  
Dean耸了耸肩，斜视着天空，“我不知道。或许吧。在这样壮阔的景致中我觉得自己很渺小。”  
  
“是的。但这不一定是坏事。”  
  
“嗯，”Dean的语气轻柔而深邃，“不是坏事。偶尔能为这样浩大的事物惊叹其实还不错。我们曾经见过那么多奇怪的事，好像很难有事再能让我惊奇。可是这个，我的弟弟，这个做到了。”  
  
Sam点了点头，谈话渐渐结束。  
  
他们忘记了自己就这样站在那里看风景看了多久。仿佛时间就这样静止了，Sam对此很感激，再一次思索，会不会有一个天使正守护着他们。他把这样的念头抛到了一边，决定以后再细想。现在的他，只想将注意力放在即将消逝的一切上——温暖的光，新鲜的空气，以及Dean在自己身边让人安心的存在。  
  
他拒绝去想，当这一切都失去后，会是什么样子。  
  
  
  
  
10   
  
Sam决定要开始做准备了。  
  
他接受了Dean即将去世的事实，明白已经没什么可以挽回了，可是他不希望这一切会摧毁他。他没日没夜地查询有关脑瘤的讯息，阅读那些惨痛地失去至亲的人的经历。他像是一个严谨求实的学生，收集了渡过失去Dean的阵痛期阶段所需要的一切答案和信息。  
  
有时候，他时不时会捕捉到Dean向他瞥来的目光。哥哥那明白一切的眼神告诉Sam，他一直知道自己在做什么，并且为此不是很高兴。Sam觉得很抱歉。他竟然让自己快死的哥哥还为自己担心。  
  
可是他没有停下来，他知道，如果他停下来，Dean的死亡就会让他措手不及，让他彻底崩溃。  
  
崩溃不是Winchester家人该做的事。  
  
某天夜里凌晨两点的时候，Sam正在翻阅癌症治愈患者的自我讲述。忽然，有一只手合上了笔记本，Sam甚至没能及时将手指从键盘上脱离。他向后靠了靠，在黑暗中眨了眨眼，看清了Dean正直视着自己的坚决的脸。Dean告诉他不要再继续，这一点用也没有。他说他受够了Sam表现得像自己已经死了一样，因为他还没死，他还健在。  
  
Sam觉得很内疚——像是一个被抓到偷吃曲奇的小孩——极不情愿地保证自己的调查将就此打住。Sam这才意识到，自己对于Dean死亡的态度，就像是对待一次考试——好像只要找到了所有问题的答案，就一定能成功渡过一样，对此Sam心中充满了自责。但是，他觉得自己也不能什么准备都不做。Dean的死造成的打击足以杀死他，不管是身体层面上还是心理层面上。  
  
有时候，这样的沮丧刚刚从Sam身上溜走，又悄悄涌上了Dean的心头。Dean的目光变得柔软，看上去悲伤而自责：他将要留下自己的弟弟一个人去面对这个世界。他不止一次地告诉Sam，如果可以，他一定会想办法改变这一切。可是他就要死了，这是无法挽回的。然而，他更常向Sam说起的，却是他有多为Sam感到骄傲，他有多为Sam成为厉害的律师后的生活感到高兴。Sam知道，这就是Dean在用自己的方式告诉他，自己走后，他仍然会过得很好。  
  
总有一天，他会过的很好。  
  
Sam多希望自己能够相信Dean的话，他多希望自己能够保证，在这一切发生后，自己还能从支离破碎中走出来重新振作。可是他不能。对于他来说，唯一的心理安慰就是为那个苦涩的结局多做一些准备。所以，他试着在一些细小的方面，强迫自己去想象没有Dean的生活——即使这对他来说，是那么的痛苦。他一遍遍告诉自己，Dean还有一个月就要走了，而自己什么都做不了。  
  
他下定决心，一定要在那一天到来之前做好准备。  
  
可是，他早该明白的啊。  
  
  
  
  
12   
  
八月的气息在渐渐地消退。Dean起了床。  
  
“快醒醒，Sammy！拜托，老兄，你睡得跟块石头一样！你没在睡着时被杀掉真是个奇迹……”Sam挣扎着睁开一只眼，惊讶地盯着坐在自己床尾的哥哥，重重地深呼吸，看上去有些不爽。  
  
“Dean？”他嘟囔道，觉得有些不对劲。外面天还没亮，只有八个小时就到帕洛阿尔托 **（位于加利福利亚州——译者注）** ，并结束这段旅程了，他们不必起这么早也能赶上他答应Jessica的晚餐。  
  
“我看上去像什么，灰姑娘吗？”Dean的语气严厉，但接着却用一只苍白的手扶住了额头。头痛、眩晕、恶心越来越严重了，甚至到了让Dean没法自主站立的地步。Sam无法想象，Dean是费了多大的劲才能直立地坐在那里，并且摇晃了他那么久。  
  
“这才早上五点。”Sam瞅了瞅一旁的挂钟。他觉得很疑惑，但却无法整合自己的想法，可是有一种感觉却一直扰动着他——一定有什么不对。  
  
“我知道。”Dean的怒气消散了，就像这些天经常发生的一样，疲惫的笑容再次挂上嘴角。“快起来了，睡美人。我们还有好多地方没有看，好多事情没有做。”  
  
“Dean？”Sam开始担心——担心这可能就是那一天了——可是他却连动都动弹不得。  
  
Dean的目光柔和了，他的眼睛里充满着爱意，让人看了却觉得心痛，“拜托，Sammy……”这安静的恳求比起一桶浇头的冰水让他更快地清醒了过来，他起了床，挣扎着穿好了衣服。Dean已经打包好了他们几乎所有的东西，靠在门边等候着。看到这一幕，Sam的心急剧地下沉，到达了他的腹部，然后又提到了他的嗓子眼。  
  
真的到了这一天了。  
  
Dean靠着自己的力量艰难地走到了车里，却在刚安坐下后就瘫靠在了车门边。Sam伪装着，不让哥哥看出自己为这一幕伤碎了心。他们寂静地行驶在加利福利亚的高速路上——左边是浩瀚的大海，右边是高耸的群山。当天空露出鱼肚白的时候，Dean建议出去在无人的公路上走走。  
  
“在这里停下。”  
  
Sam保持着沉默，按Dean说的做，将车停在了高耸于海面之上的峭壁上。这看上去该是一个离世的好地方，Sam想着，立马又被这样的想法吓了一跳。Dean费劲地打开车门，试图站立起来，却呻吟着倒了下去。Sam赶紧冲到Dean身旁，像是一只为子女担忧的成鸟，默默地守护在一旁，在雏鸟需要帮助的时候第一时间飞扑上去。Dean抬起头看了Sam一眼，没有说话，只是伸出了手。他抑制着自己的自尊心，让Sam再照顾他，这最后一次。  
  
Sam将他扶正，用自己的手臂环绕住Dean的肩膀——距离近得像是一个对Sam来说最亲密的拥抱，他们一同缓慢地走到悬崖边，在一块岩石边安坐下来，两人都疲惫地叹了口气。寂静在二人间不断蔓延扩展，几乎如同朝圣的虔诚。Sam并不想打破这样的寂静，可是他的心里却有一个声音在反复翻滚着，“这就是结束了”，“我做不到”，“我真的做不到”，直到这样的声音终于涌上了Sam的舌尖，脱口而出。  
  
“我做不到……”Sam低声道。这是第一次，在这一切开始后，Sam感觉到潮湿的泪水从脸颊上划过。他自己都不敢相信，竟然能够将这眼泪忍了这么久。  
  
Dean没有看向他，但Sam从他安静的声音里听出了哽咽，“不，你可以的。”  
  
Sam绝望地摇了摇头——他甚至有些接近发疯地想，如果自己能够再多央求一会，或是用上自己狗狗眼的必杀技，说不定Dean就会好起来，永远留在他身边。“我一个人真的做不到。”  
  
“你不会一个人的。”Dean温柔地说，“你还有Jessica，还有斯坦福，还有你跟我说的那一群书呆子一样的好朋友。而且爸爸还在外面某个地方。你不会一个人的，Sammy。”  
  
可是他们不是你。Sam多想告诉Dean，因为从来没有人能够像Dean一样了解自己。可是他还是忍住了。那会让他听起来像个五岁大的小孩，而且Dean还没有到最后的时候。或许再等一些时间吧，反正不是现在。  
  
“嗯。”听起来就像一声抽噎，Sam懊恼地咬牙。  
  
Dean轻轻推开了Sam，Sam发现Dean也和自己一样，脸庞湿润，眼里噙满了泪水。“我给你买了些东西。”尽管疼痛写满了Dean的目光与面容，他的语气仍然很高兴。Sam无法想象他的哥哥是怎样在脑部剧烈的疼痛中仍然保持神智的清醒的。但是Dean一直是个战士，小小的脑瘤不会让他屈服。  
  
至少，现在还不会。  
  
“什么东西？”，Sam将注意力转移到Dean的话上，它们比起Dean憔悴的面容来说要容易应付得多。  
  
Dean从口袋里拿出一件东西，看起来像是用剪碎的棕色购物袋包扎的，“抱歉，没来得及包装，不过我也不愿意去买包装纸这种女孩子家的东西。”  
  
Sam笑出声来，尽管他的心情仍是那么沉重。他小心翼翼地撕开包裹。包裹里是一套iPod车载播放器。  
  
Sam惊讶地睁大双眼，“这……这是什么？”  
  
“这是为Impala备的。”Dean带着调皮的微笑解释道，“她现在就是你的了，Sammy。好好照顾她，不然我做鬼也不会放过你的。”  
  
泪水再次盈满了Sam的双眼，听到这句话后，又破涕而笑。他像是对待珍宝一样抱着这个礼物，有些不敢置信，“Dean……”  
  
“知道了，知道了，我很伟大。”  
  
“你……真的愿意让我把这东西放你车里？”  
  
Dean轻轻戳了Sam一下，“是你车里，白痴。”  
  
Sam努力地挤出一个颤抖的微笑，Dean虚弱地回笑了一下。他的生命现在正在迅速地消逝，迅速得让Sam觉得有几分眩晕。他害怕这一切会来得太快，他觉得他们还应该有更多的时间——和Jessica共进晚餐，花上几天时间带着Dean参观校园，让Dean看看自己的生活，这一切原本是早就该给Dean展示的啊。  
  
就像是回到了自己五岁的时候，在做了噩梦后害怕得爬进Dean的被窝里，渴望自己的大哥哥给予自己慰藉和令人安心的力量。Sam向Dean靠近，一只手环绕着Dean，另一只手将他拉入自己的怀抱，最后一次拥抱——再也不管什么煽情片，也不管Dean会怎样嘲弄自己的愚蠢。Dean只是轻轻叹了口气，身子倾向Sam，最后一次给他支持，让他安心。  
  
最后一次。  
  
这听起来太残酷。Sam闭上了眼睛，思绪断断续续地思考着无数的开始和最终，他思考着为什么，人们总是乐于庆祝开始，却从不庆祝最终。最终本应该是更值得人珍惜的。他们是一个人离开前留下的最后的东西——最后一句你好，最后一句再见，最后一次对话，最后一次欢笑，最后一晚，最后一天。  
  
是啊，人们是该多庆祝最终的。  
  
“Sammy？”Dean的声音越来越虚弱，虚弱到快要被风吹松叶的谡谡声以及海岸拍击岩石剧烈的声响掩盖。  
  
“嗯？”Sam有些害怕Dean接下来要说的话——他害怕那会是他从他哥哥那里听到的最后一句话。  
  
“我爱你。”Sam听到这低声的话语时错愕地抽搐了一下。他可以用一只手掌便数得过来Dean说自己爱他的次数。Dean一直是个隐藏情绪的大师，而现在却自己用上了煽情片的套数，怎么说也让人有些吃惊。  
  
这，应该真的是最后了。  
  
“只是害怕万一你还不知道呢。”Dean半打趣地说，双眼凝视着远处的海。一轮初日从他们身后徐徐升空，照亮了海面。  
  
“我也爱你。”最终，Sam用自己最坚定的语气回答道。他感觉自己快要失控，悲伤、震惊、心碎——那么多的情绪交杂在一起，他无法去描述。  
  
Dean清了清喉咙，Sam甩了甩头，“好了，我们换个话题吧。刚才那真是……”  
  
“难以想象的别扭？”Dean挑起一只眉，微笑着问道，眼里却难见笑意。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我不知道该说什么了，Sam。”Dean移开了视线，可Sam还是适时捕捉到了他眼里的哀伤。  
  
“那就什么都别说。你什么都不用说，Dean。过去这几个月，你已经告诉了我，我所需要知道的一切。”他并未明说自己的真正意思，但Dean可以很容易地听出Sam的画外音。Sam知道，他会明白自己想说的一切：“你可以离开了，安心地离开。”  
  
Dean的一切看上去都是那么哀伤，却又那么平静，就连他回应的微笑也一样。“那，我希望你能答应我一件事，Sammy。不要回去。”  
  
Sam疑惑地蹙紧眉头，“什么？”  
  
“不管你做什么，千万不要重新开始猎魔。不要回去找爸爸。不要让自己走上复仇路。回斯坦福去，当一个好律师，和Jessica结婚。她是你遇到的最好的女孩。”Dean意味深长地停顿了一下，接着说，“更不用说，她是唯一一个傻到愿意和你约会的女孩。”  
  
“嘿！”Sam装作生气地大叫，推开了哥哥——但只是轻轻地，他害怕如果用力过重，哥哥便会立马散架。  
  
Dean厚着脸皮对着Sam咧笑，但很快表情又恢复严肃。“我是认真的，Sam。猎魔，这不是妈妈想让我们做的事。那种生活不该是你的。对不起，我没能早点意识到这一点。所以，答应我。噢，对了，你还得答应我，好好照顾我的车。不然我自己亲手了断你。最后，答应我，我死后你得向我身上撒盐然后把我火化掉，这是我要求你干的最后一件粗野的猎人干的事了。我可不想某一天被惊醒，或者成为某些丑八怪的肉身，明白了吗？”  
  
“我答应你，”Sam毫不犹豫地回答，又哭又笑，呼吸变得急促——他已经明白，等这一切结束，自己就将回到斯坦福，然后用自己的方式，成为妈妈和哥哥的骄傲。  
  
“很好。”好像是一块重石从Dean肩膀上挪开了似的，Dean坐得比之前更直了而一些，虽然表情仍然痛苦。  
  
两人之间再一次只剩寂静，但却不让人觉得不适，相反，丝毫没有死亡的阴影。在他们面前，太阳在海面上闪烁着钻石般耀眼的光芒，地平线像是一座明亮的灯塔，召唤着将亡人回归天堂。  
  
Dean突然抽动了一下，全神贯注地凝视着远处的地平线，他的脸上再也不见这几个月来一直笼罩着的痛苦和疲惫，取而代之的是孩童般的喜悦。  
  
“Sammy……你看到了吗？”他的声音像是高声的耳语，每一个音节都带着敬畏的惊叹。Sam望向地平线，却看不到除了阳光以外的任何东西。  
  
“Dean？”他有些疑惑地轻语。  
  
“太美了……”天堂再次映射在了Dean的双眸里，但这一次，却不止是一道地平线的光线。  
  
Sam的心碎了。  
  
他想要知道，当Dean望向天堂时，他看到了什么。  
  
“噢，”Dean喃语，紧紧抓住了Sam的手腕，这声音，好像回到了从前的自己。  
  
“你会没事的。”Dean再次看向Sam，眼里却多了距离感。Dean的生命正在迅速地消逝。Sam能做的一切，只有紧紧地拥住Dean，无助地啜泣，“你会没事的……Sammy……记得……我教你的……一切……你会……没事的。”  
  
Dean的呼吸像是一次叹息，轻柔而虚弱，像是最后一束稍纵即逝的生命力。没有继续。  
  
Sam声嘶力竭地痛哭着，像是拥着一个孩子般，小心珍视地抱着Dean的身体。他的目光从Dean静止不动的脸庞移向地平线，太阳发出耀眼夺目的光，仿佛将要把地平线点亮，就像在卡罗莱纳州海滩上看到的一样。  
  
有那么一分钟的时间，Sam觉得自己真的看到了天堂，看到了铺满黄金的大道，还有Dean脸上那个兆瓦级明亮的灿烂微笑。  
  
太美了。  
  
美得让人心痛。  
  
**[FIN]**


End file.
